black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
XXXVIII.
Flint makes one last push to topple England. Silver seals his fate. Rackham confronts Rogers. Nassau is changed forever. Synopsis The final episode opens on the estate in Savannah Georgia where the rich hide their troublesome family members to live in anonymity. One of Nassau’s captains, Tom Morgan, sits with the society man who owns the plantation and asks if they have a particular person incarcerated there. When the owner refuses to divulge any info, Morgan informs him that he represents Long John Silver, and the owner’s attitude abruptly changes. On Skeleton Island, James Flint and Silver scramble to save as many of the Walrus’ crew as they can, while the redcoats continue shooting them from the longboats. Woodes Rogers orders his men to give no quarter, with just one exception; to capture Flint alive with his knowledge of the treasure. Things look bad until there’s a signal from the Eurydice… Jack Rackham has arrived. While Rogers heads out to sea, Rackham picks up the survivors. Before giving pursuit, Rackham, Silver and Flint have a sit-down in the captain’s cabin to settle some of their differences. Flint demands to know where Rackham has been, and Rackham explains his meeting in Philadelphia with Eleanor Guthrie’s grandfather, but leaves out the details. Meanwhile, Flint insists on taking command of their pursuit of Rogers, which Silver grudgingly agrees to, leading Rackham to walk away in disgust. As the Lion leaves the inlet, Rogers is waiting for them, and Flint orders them to ram him. While climbing the rigging to turn the Eurydice’s broadside to them, Flint clashes with Billy Bones high in the crow’s-nest and among the sails. The fight is brutal and ends with Billy falling once again into the sea; Billy is later revealed to be marooned on Skeleton Island. Meanwhile, Rackham leads the mass of men fighting on maindeck. Through the chaos, he spots Rogers and the pair face off. Rogers seems to be getting the upper hand, when Flint joins the fray. Finally outmatched, Rogers is defeated and the pirates overtake the ship. With Rogers at his mercy, Rackham informs him that he will not be keelhauled; instead he has a far more humiliating end in mind. While all this is going on, Silver goes below to searches for Madi, and meets… himself; a cowardly crewman who claims to be “just the cook.” The cook leads him to the cell where he’s finally reunited with his beloved, still alive. With Madi safe, Silver, Flint, and some men row ashore to retrieve the treasure. Only… Flint won’t take them to it until he can clear the air with Silver one more time. This time, Silver has something to say. Standing opposite him, gun pointed at his chest, Silver believes he’s seen Flint’s war for what it truly is: the senseless violence of a man with nothing left to lose and just wants to see the world burn. Flint bites back that Silver’s life with Madi will eventually prove hollow, and sooner or later, he’ll want proof that he mattered. However, Silver is resolute in his stance; the war against civilisation is over, and he begs Flint to yield willingly. Jack returns to Philadelphia to bring word that Captain Flint is no longer a concern to them. He’s not dead, but retired. Mrs. Guthrie isn’t exactly pleased with the outcome, but Max and Rackham assure her that Flint is now not a martyr to the cause and will never be heard from again. Before the deal is struck, Rackham requests one more favour; to be involved in the writing of an affidavit against the disgraced Governor Rogers. On the Maroon Island, Silver explains the same to a devastated Madi, who wanted the war to echo across the New World as much as Flint did. Flint has been taken to the Savannah plantation, and money changed hands to have him incarcerated. As Flint is escorted to Thomas Hamilton, the man whose death had given birth to Flint, the old McGraw seems to re-emerge. Madi initially demands that Silver leave, but in the end she realises that Silver did the best he could for their partner, and returns to his side. Some months later, Rackham sits in the tavern in Nassau speaking with a young recruit for his crew. He explains that Nassau is now a legitimate flourishing port, while in the background the new Governor Augustus Featherstone shakes hands with yet more respectable business partner, with Idelle at his side. From the balcony opposite, Max looks on with a smile, the real power behind the throne. Rackham finishes, with a wink, that piracy of course is strictly disapproved of. In the end, Rackham leads the young kid aboard his ship, and introduces him to Anne Bonny as Mark Read; Bonny just rolls her eyes. Below them on the maindeck, some of the crew unfurl Rackham’s flag… the Skull & Cross-Swords. Disappointed, Rackham feels it might need one more change. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Flint's ending is left very much open to interpretation. Was he ultimately reunited Thomas on the plantation, or in fact was he killed by Silver? Israel Hands and the others respond to some noise, unheard by the audience, at the end of his conversation with Silver. The sepia tone of Flint's incarceration in Savannah makes it seem like a lie spun by Silver for Madi's benefit. * Tom Morgan is a fictional character from Treasure Island. An ex-pirate from Flint's old crew. * The Latin inscription on the gate of the plantation says “Not for themselves but for others.” *The book that Mrs. Hudson reads to her children at the end of the episode is A General History of the Pyrates. '' Gallery Appearances Characters * James Flint * John Silver * Madi * Max * Jack Rackham * Anne Bonny * Billy Bones * Woodes Rogers * Israel Hands * Augustus Featherstone * Idelle * Ben Gunn * Tom Morgan * Mary Read * Marion Guthrie * Julius * Mrs. Mapleton * Mrs. Hudson * Maroon Queen * Frasier * Thomas Hamilton *Ellers *Lieutenant Utley *First Mate Molin *Obi *Cowardly Cook *Mr. Oliver First *James Oglethorpe *Mary Read Deaths * Lieutenant Utley * Lieutenant Werth (offscreen) Locations * New Providence Island ** Nassau * England (mentioned) ** London (mentioned) * Maroon Island ** Maroon Camp * Skeleton Island * Philadelphia * Savannah, Georgia Organizations * Pirates * British Army Ships *Walrus'' *''Eurydice'' *''Lion'' Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes